1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to actuator assemblies that are suitable for use on aerosol dispensers or pumping assemblies. More particularly, it relates to an actuator assembly which is effective in preventing or reducing the clogging which is caused by the drying and hardening of the product being dispensed within the flow channels and discharge orifice of the actuator assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Actuator assemblies that fit on the top of aerosol containers or that are used as part of a pumping system have been used for many years to dispense liquid or product under pressure out of a small opening. Often, the liquid or product is atomized as it exits the actuator assembly to disperse the liquid in a fine spray using a specially configured nozzle or other mechanism. While these devices typically work well initially, they typically become partially or fully clogged as the product being dispensed dries and hardens in various flow channels and in the discharge orifice. Many of these other actuators rely on mechanical force, such as a spring or other mechanism, to open an orifice and flow channels for dispensing by withdrawing a probe or plug from the orifice and then closing the orifice after dispensing the product by moving the probe or plug back towards or into the orifice.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,774 of Lund et al, discloses a combined lock and anti-clog actuator. The actuator is adjustable between a locked and an unlocked position. The locked position cooperates with an anti-clog member, which has a nozzle seal for inhibiting the clogging of the product within.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,964 of Barnes et al, discloses an inner actuator chamber arranged in a way designed to minimize blockage of the actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,095 of Stevenson et al, shows an actuator that attenuates the accumulation of solidified sprayed fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,877 of Smolen, Jr., discloses a pump dispenser with a check valve that moves forward during the pressure stroke and that closes and pulls liquid back during the suction stroke, minimizing blockage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,544 of Merritt et al. discloses an anti-clogging atomizer nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,900 of Blake discloses a trigger sprayer with several nose piece valve constructions.
Despite the efforts of such devices as shown in the foregoing patents, there remains a need for an anti-clogging actuator that can perform a rapid positive shut off. Specifically, a product that can prevent clogging from occurring by effecting a rapid shut off; that would afford an effective shut off method to prevent product build up behind the orifice on seating surfaces and in flow channels; and that would create a positive shut off to reduce dribbling or seeping under low pressure would be desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-clogging actuator assembly outlet valve which traps and isolates fluid within the inlet/outlet channels of the actuator to prevent air migration.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a non-clogging actuator assembly that has double one-way valving with flexible movement to afford mechanical breakup of hardened product.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a non-clogging actuator assembly that has a positive shut-off to reduce dribble or seeping.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a non-clogging actuator assembly that is commercially advantageous by having a relatively small number of parts, easily molded without complex actions, and adaptable for use in existing and future aerosol containers; and which lends itself to a variety of assembly modes and an assembly sequence that allows for subassembly pretesting before final assembly.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and the advantages may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and in combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an actuator assembly is provided that addresses the above discussed clogging problem. The actuator assembly according to this invention includes a flexible face member that flexes away from first and second positive shutoff mating surfaces when product under pressure flows into contact with the flexible face member. The flexible face member then resiliently springs back into abutting, sealing contact with these shutoff mating surfaces. Preferably, the device flexes away from the two shutoff mating surfaces Express at a predetermined minimum pressure, which in the preferred embodiment is 55 psig, and then flexes back into sealing contact when the product pressure drops below this minimum pressure, thereby controlling the dispensing of the product (i.e., the product is dispensed in a fairly constant pattern and then shut off rather than being very strong at the beginning of the spraying process and then dribbling out at the end or under low pressure operations). Those skilled in the art will recognize that any minimum predetermined pressure required to activate the disclosed assembly will vary with the type material and the geometry selected for the individual components.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become clear from the following detailed description and drawings of particular embodiments of the actuator system and method and associated combinations and features of the present invention.